In the End
by theslayerinblack
Summary: This is the product of the fourth time in a row of listening to In the End by Linkin Park on a boring bus on the way to school. It's Draco's memories that relate to this song. Read to find out why.


In the End  
  
theslayerinblack  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Linkin Park. If I did do you honestly think I would post it here? Nope. I would make it into a movie or novel. And since it is here, I do not own them.  
  
A/n: I thought of this one day on the way to school. I was just jamming away when the idea hit me so I wrote it down and 3 days later I finally typed it up. I was in a really darkish mood that day so bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the End  
  
By: Linkin Park  
  
Hybrid Theory  
  
*****  
  
Music starts.  
  
*****  
  
Draco walks in as he hears the door slams behind him. He picked up the rock and scraped away another dash, another year gone by, another year not knowing, another year of pain.  
  
*****  
  
It starts with one thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
*****  
  
Why did she help me? Was it just because of the teacher? Because she had to?  
  
*****  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
*****  
  
I thought I would be a Death Eater ever since I was little. I didn't think there was any way around it. I didn't think I wanted to be anything else.  
  
*****  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
*****  
  
I wish I could have that time of my life back…one year…one day…one hour. Anything.  
  
*****  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
*****  
  
I would give anything to just live that one day…do anything different…try harder…save her…any of them. I lost my whole world that day.  
  
*****  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
*****  
  
I held all my feelings…hopes…dreams…fears. But mostly my love. It was too late. I kept it inside me too long.  
  
*****  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
*****  
  
I told her. I told her everything. She still excepted me. She loved me more. She even got her friends behind me.  
  
*****  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
*****  
  
I lost all the friends that I thought I once had. I lost the respect, fear, and recognition. They knew I changed.  
  
*****  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
*****  
  
I finally told her I love her. She agreed. I cried. I finally had love. I wished I could've kept it.  
  
*****  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
*****  
  
I tried to make her understand that I didn't want to end up like that. I wanted to be my own person. I wanted to live.  
  
*****  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
*****  
  
My father always told me how weak I was. It was my moment to prove how strong I was. He told me I was his. I told him I am my own self.  
  
*****  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and I always used to fight. I'm still shocked when I think of how it turned out. We loved each other…we lived for each other.  
  
*****  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
  
*****  
  
In the end, I wasn't like I started out to be. I turned on all connections to the past I had. No one would think of how I turned out, but no one really knew the real me. Except Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
  
*****  
  
You thought we could handle the plan. I thought we should inform the Ministry. I tried to make it work. I wished we could've just gotten over the squabbles.  
  
*****  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
*****  
  
We told the school of the plan. They agreed to help but we were still out numbered. We thought of our own defense and work on strategizing all day. We were as ready as we would ever be.  
  
*****  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know (2x)  
  
*****  
  
I told her everything. I poured out my soul. I redeemed my self of everything. We made love that night. My first time. Her first time. Our first and last.  
  
*****  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
*****  
  
They came during the ceremony. Over one hundred and fifty of them. We held straight to the plan. We tried. We tried as hard as we could. For a moment I saw Potter leaning over Dumbledore's body; then he fell next to him. I saw Hermione scream and ran to her. I heard her yell, "Draco! Save me, Please!". That was the last thing I remember. I woke up here, in the cell, my home for the last 20 years. I don't know what happened that day, but Hogwarts was overrun. It now teaches the Dark Arts. Few were left alive from the massacre. No teachers. Around 20 kids lived and that was only because they hid. They did the smart thing. I never found out what happened to Hermione…they never told me…I still wait for word of her…  
  
Draco got up from the window and lie down on his cot, staring at the pale gray ceiling. Waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Well? How was it? I was thinking of doing more songs about HP stuff but I don't know how well they'd go. Please review the story, it would make my day!!! 


End file.
